Hiden in my eyes is the pain that I hide
by rotbtdlover001
Summary: Summary: Hiccup used to be a no buddy. So when a black and blue bruise was seen on him no one really cared to stop and think if Hiccup was abused by his father. Now Hiccup is somebody and after the battle with the green death. can he keep the constant abuse from his father a secret?
1. Chapter 1 Waking up to my own hell

Hidden in my eyes is the pain that I hide

Summary: Hiccup used to be a no buddy. So when a black and blue bruise was seen on him no one really cared to stop and think if Hiccup was abused by his father. Now Hiccup is somebody and after the battle with the green death. can he keep the constant abuse from his father a secret?

chapter: 1 Waking up to my own hell

Warnings: This story contains Child Abuse/Child Neglect and self-harm in this story. If you think you would be triggered by any of this. Then please do not read this story. Thanks for your understanding. Have a nice day.

Chapter;1 Waking up to my own hell

Before Hiccup could even open his eyes in the morning The Chief Hiccup's father was yelling at him. Hiccup was used to this he just hoped that after the battle with the green death his father would be at least nicer to him. After all, if he didn't do it because he was his sun. He thought at least he would do it because he proved himself as a person, but apparently, his father still saw him as useless. As if on Que his father burst through the door yelling at him.

"Wake up you ungrateful Useless piece of shit, I thought I told you to get that useless dragon off my roof!"

When Hiccup made no move to get out of bed. Hiccup's father started to scream In frustration. Hiccup promptly fell asleep, too tired to care what his father wanted him to do.

The chief in his not so blind anger rapped his huge hands around his suns tiny neck. Knowing fully what he was about to do. He squeezed his suns throat.

Hiccup tried to take in breath but then soon realized that his airway was slowly being cut off. Opening his eyes in a panic he saw his father with the evilest grin on his dark fetchers. As Hiccup began to claw at his father's hands that were slowly closing off his air supplies. His father said just above a whisper.

"Don't worry I won't kill you. You wanted to sleep so you are going to sleep."

Hiccup's fight was wavering his hands fell limp beside him because his brain could no longer send the signals to his hands to keep fighting his fathers grasp. Slowly the lack of oxygen sent him into a sleeping state.

A second later his father lets go of his suns neck. And not a second more hiccup mouth gave a small audible gasp as the air was finally let into his longs.

Sadly the chef didn't stop there. He begins to beat his son in the chest, arms, and legs. Then as a finale measurement, he took hiccup's peg leg.

The chief then begins to take hiccups limp body in his arms and placed him into a flour then began out of his back door to the beach under dragons cliff. The chef then took him out of the sack and kicked some sand on him. To wake the already stirring boy up. With a swift movement stoic the vast placed his ax to hiccup's neck and whispered in hiccup's ear don't even say a word of what happened here. You hear me? Hiccup frantic shook his head yes. And with that stoic took the brunt of his ax and knocked it on his suns head. Knocking hiccup into sleep once more.

A/N I am so sorry I said have a nice day and now you probably won't. Sorry, again I am going to try to update as soon as posable. See you then! And where ever you go drive safe!


	2. Chapter 2 Astrid!

Hidden in my eyes is the pain that I hide

By: rotbtdlover001

Chapter: 2 Astrid!

Recap of the last chapter: And with that stoic took the brunt of his ax and knocked it on his sons head. Knocking Hiccup into sleep once more.

A/N thanks for my first and second reviewers: the-ocean-calls-me As my first Reviewer and my second reviewer Dragonaws. Thanks for your amazing support!

Chapter: 2 Astrid!

When Hiccup woke up all he felt was the pain in his chest. Then he heard yelling. For the life of him, he couldn't figure why Astrid was in his room. The more he thought about it the more he realized that she seemed to be far away. Then he remembered what had happened just that morning. He willed his throat to scream for his eyes to open for his body to move. For minutes he lay on the sand under dragons cliff. When finally he was able to open his eyes. He noted that his head lay on the sand with his right cheekbone in the sand. Hiccup noted with alarm that his vision was blurred in his left eye. A red tinge covered his blurred vision.

Through his blurred vision, he saw Astrid run into the beach clearing just outside the tree line. She had stopped turning her head from left to right looking for something. Her eyes then locked on him. She stopped in mid-step going to Hiccup. When she said her tone watery...

"Hiccup… Are you?" A sob was heard next. Hiccup fought down the tarring sensation in his throat to yell her name. Astrid looked up from where she had fix-sated her glance on the sand on her bare feet and with a cry, she ran to his side dropping down in the sand next to his head. Her hands hovered over his body not knowing what to do first. Then she thought of the plan stoic had made before the search had begun. To dragon call stoic and his dragon Skull Crusher.

She looked at Hiccup and said that the plan was to dragon call his father and Skull Crusher. Hiccup's eyes widened in fear and tried to desperately crawl away from her. Whispering no over and over again. Alarmed by his reaction she held him gently in place and asked in the calmest tone she could muster.

"Hiccup, What's wrong? What are you scared of." then it dawned on her the way he reacted when she mentioned his father.

" Your father. Your father did this to you! We have to get you off the island. We.." Smack! Something blunt hit the back of Astrid's head. Her eyes rolled In the back of her head. As her body fell limp by Hiccup's side.

" Thank you, Dagor... You can take them now."

"Don't you want your gold… Chief of Berk?"

"Ha-ha, Na. There not worth it."

A/N How was chapter 2? Let me know in the comments. And sorry about the cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3 Astrid Pt2

Hidden in my eyes is the pain that I hide

By:rotbtdlover001

Chapter: 3 Astrid Pt.2.

Recap: " Your father. Your father did this to you! We have to get you off the island. We.." Smack! Something blunt hit the back of Astrid's head. Her eyes rolled In the back of her head. As her body fell limp by Hiccup's side.

" Thank you, Dagor... You can take them now."

"Don't you want your gold… Chief of Berk?"

"Ha-ha, Na. There not worth it.

A/N On with chapter 3! Enjoy!

Chapter:3 Astrid! Pt.2.

"Oh, My head…Hiccup…Where… Where am I? Where's Hiccup?"

Astrid's head was pounding. The whole room felt like it was swaying. Her eyes flew open. The room was swaying. She was on a ship. Her thoughts where sluggish. Where was she? In a cell? She remembered… something, Something Important. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. Her eye's started to drupe once more but before darkness could overtake her. She heard a voice, Clear as day.

"Astrid, Wake up! Stay awake… You have to stay awake for me OK?"

"Hiccup? But I'm so sleepy…" Astrid said with confusion written on her tired fetchers as she slowly fell into sleep once more.

"separate them. Don't let them have any contact."

"Move Aside Hiccup. We come to take the girl."

"No! You can't Please, You Can't!" Hiccup said holding Astrid protectively in his arms.

"Boy's Knock him out. So it will be easier for us." Dagor said with an evil glint in his maddened eyes at the look of tarrier shown on Hiccup's pale face.

"Yes, Sir.!" Was the last thing hiccup heard before pain erupted in his head and all he saw was darkness once more?

A/N How did you like the chapter?…Sorry, it's so short… Anyway Please Read and reviews will vary helpful. Thanks have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden in my eyes is the pain that I hide

BY:rotbtdlover001

Recap of chapter 3:

"Boy's Knock him out. So it will be easier for us." Dagor said with an evil glint in his maddened eyes at the look of tarrier shown on Hiccup's pale face.

"Yes, Sir.!" Was the last thing hiccup heard before pain erupted in his head and all he saw was darkness once again?

Hidden In My Eyes Is The Pain That I Hide

By:rotbtdlover001

Chapter 4 Astrid's escape plan Pt.1

When Astrid woke next. She was cold and confused. She wasn't confused because she didn't know where she was although that was also a problem. She was confused because she heard fighting. Witch should be normal on what looked to be the outcast island. But the fighting was coming from two familiar voices that diffidently didn't belong on the outcast island the twins and it sounded like they were coming around the corner any second now. But as Astrid pared into the darkness all she saw was two gourds coming her way. One of them the one that sounded like Tuffnut was swinging the jail keys close enough to he jail cell that she just might be able to…

Without a second thought, she grabbed the keys just as they got close enough to her. She didn't plan for the guard to get knocked out in the processes of slamming their head against the bars with the sheer force of the hard tug on the keys. What she didn't plan the most was the voice that sounded like Ruffnut yell out in surprise Tuffnut's name. But before she or Tuffnut could react to their current situation. Tuffnut was knocked out by another guard. The same guard then pulled a switch out of there pocket and pointed it at Astrid. Astrid laughed

"What are you going to do with that," Astrid said laughter in her voice while looking at the stupid looking object in the guard's hand. "Oh, You'll see.." The guard said in a matter of fact tone. Then he flicked the switch, and Astrid's world was enveloped in pain. As she brings her hands up her neck which she now realized was in cased in a caller of some sort. Within seconds after that realization. She fell to her knees then to the ground. Her ears rang with the buzz of electricity. She barely herds the beep of the caller turn off, as she barely realized Ruffnut and Tuffnut's prone forms being dragged away. As her eyes slowly came to a close. She could have sworn she saw Hiccup starting to sturr in the jail next to her. Just inches away from the bars separating the two of them from each other. She hard him grew in pain and then the world went black.

A/N How did you like the , it's so short. Please R&R Thanks!


End file.
